Mugen Souls credits
Producer Keiji Shininafune Norihisa Kochiwa Director Kenta Iyo Planners/ Effects/ Script Atsushi Ishizuka Effects/ Script/ Data Support Hikaru Sakai Effects/ Script Momoko Terajima Main Programmer Yuta Hamada Programmer Yuta Hamada Programmer Taro Inokuchi Hiroyuki Suzuki Tomoharu Fujita Masashi Takahashi Hirokazu Kawahara Effects Programmer Haruki Onozuka Manabu Uehara Support Programmer Kosuke Uchida Kazuaki Taguchi Fumihiko Tabata Scenario Toshiyuki Suzuki Scenario Support Chigayayuyo Character Designer Kei Nanameda Ryoji Keiji Inafune Event Graphic Katsuyuki Hirano UI Designer Misaki Kimotsu Monster Designer Motoyuki Nakajima Kazuki Yoshida Graphic Designer Hitomi Kobori Anna Kato Hitoshi Doi Ayano Iri 2D Background Kumiko Hirukawa 3D Effect Toshikazu Arai Kazuya Makinose Tomonori Takeuchi Yukihisa Takashina Active Animation System Chika Ueda Masami Kaku 3D Designer Rei Sato Naoko Mizuno Fumiko Miyagawa Saori Yano Hiroki Nakamura Yukitoshi Takigawa Hidenori Ito Music Tenpei Artists Inc. Tenpei Sato Sound Composer & Sound Designer Kenji Kaneko Movie Designer Izumi Kawamura Atsuhiko Kobata Kent Kawakami Theme Songs "Power of the Light" Music&Arrangement: Tenpei Sato Words: Reiko Takahashi Vocal: Mineko Yamamoto Produce: TEAM Entertainment "ATTOUTEKINA GO!!" Words: IkaZ Music&Arrangement: OTOKAM Vocal: YUIKAORI (Yui Ogura & Kaori Ishihara) Produce KING RECORD CO., LTD. "Miracle-cle-cle☆Mugen Souls" Music&Arrangement: Tenpei Sato Words: Ikuko Ebata Vocal: Chou-Chou (Yukari Tamura) & Atlis (Saori Hayami) "ATTOUTEKI HERO" Music&Arrangement: Kenji Kaneko Words: Keiji Shininafune Vocal: Keiji Shininafune Produce: IDEA FACTORY CO.. Ltd. Ending Theme "Rainbow" Music&Arrangement: Tenpei Sato Words: Reiko Takahashi Vocal: Haruka Shimotsuki Produce: TEAM Entertainment Cast Chou-Chou Yukari Tamura Sadist Natsumi Yanase Masochist Aya Endo Bipolar Aya Endo Graceful Aya Endo Ditz Yuna Inamura Hyper Yui Shouji Terse Yui Shouji Altis Saori Hayami Ryuto Hiromi Hirata Soul Junji Majima Sandy Harumi Sakurai Tsukika Azumi Asakura Shirogane Kenjiro Tsuda Alys Manami Numakura (Tai in the PS3 version) Elka Yuki Tai (Numakura in the PS3 version) Marina Akiko Hasegawa Welsh Kaori Ishihara Sharuru Yui Ogura Dees Yumi Hara Belleria Chiwa Saito Vorgis Kentaro Ito Shampuru Emiri Kato Selfina Emiri Kato Crowds Hiroo Sasaki Crowds Akito Sakuragi Crowds Kentaro Yamazaki Crowds Risa Asaki Crowds Megumi Kato Crowds Mai Hirano Crowds Narumi Beppu Voice Recording Rock'n'Banana. Co., ltd. Voice Producer Kazunori Murakami Voice Editing Risogo Star SORA. T Hiropon Kusuriya Abeo Voice Production Staff Eri Isozaki (Yellow Tail co.Ltd.) Recording Studio R/B2 STUDIO Casting ARTVISION Co.ltd. I'M Enterprise Co.ltd. Yellow Tail Co.ltd. AT Production Co.ltd. 81 PRODUCE Co.ltd. Office PAC Office Watanabe Co.Ltd Style Cube Co.Ltd MAGES Co.ltd. REMAX Co.ltd. Production Support GCREST, Inc Ryosuke Hayano Masanori Murakoshi Nobuki Nishikubo 9u6o compcept Inc. Keiji Inafune Yasuo Morifuji 3D Character TENBEN co.,LTD Haruhiko Ikeda Lu Ma Akira Nakazaki Yusuke Kaneda 3D Motion Hyde,Inc. 3D Motion Director Harumi Aonuma 3D Motion Designer Harumi Aonuma Toshinori Kado Tatsuo Komata Hiroaki Izutu Monster Design (3D) JSC Communications Director Joon-jik Bae Team leader En-kyoung Nam Designer Yi-guen Park Hee-jin Yang Sung-won Jung Background design Studio Fuga Katsufumi Hariu Kenji Tamaki Sorun Digital Producer Ye hai Zhong Naoyasu Shimada Coordinator Sun Rui Modeling Lead Cai Jian Model Designer Tang Ning Qiao rui Min Wang Zheng Liu Jun Mao ming Lei Wang Jing Li Peng Du Juan Shan wei Jia Zhang Hao Xiao chuan Tao Movie Production Samurai Pictures Inc. Producer Ryouta Takano CG Director Teiko Murakami CG Designer Hirokazu Higuchi Kazumasa Hayashi Hiroyuki Kusama Nanami Sato Yuki Sekine Debug DIGITAL Hearts Co.,Ltd. Development Support Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Executive Producers Shingo Kuwana Yoshiteru Sato Hiroshi Fukutani Development COMPILE HEART CO.,Ltd. Presented by IDEA FACTORY CO.,Ltd. Localization Staff LOCALIZATION PRODUCERS Jack Niida Damien Urvois (IDEA FACTORY) LOCALIZATION DIRECTORS Yoko Nishikawa Hiroyuki Aoki (IDEA FACTORY) TRANSLATOR Alan Costa SCRIPT EDITOR Nick Doerr PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Hiroko Kanazashi DESIGN DIRECTOR Mizuki Nishida PACKAGING DESIGN Saori Kubo MOVIE TRAILER Julia Olivares WEB DESIGN Shenin Mesdaghi PR & MARKETING Nao Zook Ryan Phillips QUALITY ASSURANCE Anne Le Robert Schiotis Recorded At Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Inc. 2012 COMPILE HEART GCREST.Inc. All Rights Reserved. Mugen Souls is a trademark of IDEA FACTORY. Licensed to and published by NIS America, Inc.